


Juste une mission

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Suite de [Caprice]Obi-Wan et Anakin doivent assurer la sécurité du Chancelier. Mais le concerné ne semble pas s'en soucier.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Juste une mission

** Alderaan, deux jours avant les festivités du mariage Organa **

Obi-Wan avait rarement été émerveillé par la beauté d'une planète. Il y avait Naboo, mais cette dernière était un trop douloureux souvenir pour qu'il se souvienne de quoique ce soit concernant ses paysages. Pour cette nouvelle mission, il se permettait d'observer un peu plus son environnement dans lequel il passera ses prochains jours.

Alderaan était une belle planète, et sa ville principale Aldera était digne des éloges qu'Obi-Wan avait pu entendre dans sa vie. Elle était réputée pour réunir les arts et les philosophies en ce même lieu. Chaque bâtiment, chaque être qui y vivait, aspirait au calme, à la pureté et à l'esthétisme. Même le palais royale était un édifice à l'image de la ville et à l'image des souverains. Le jeune Jedi se surprit même à penser que c'était le lieu idéal pour vivre en paix et en harmonie.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet de sa visite. Aujourd'hui, il devait accompagner le Chancelier partout. Maître Mundi lui avait ordonné de faire office de gardes du corps rapprochés, pendant qu'il superviserait en interne la protection du Chancelier Palpatine, tout en travaillant avec les gardes Aldéraaniennes, dans tout le palais royal. Obi-Wan s'était senti légèrement trahi par le Céreen, il avait cru pendant un moment qu'il éviterait de rester seul avec Sheev, ce qui n'était pas le cas. A croire que Windu et Yoda avaient brieffé Mundi.

Ainsi, en ce début d'après-midi, il avait du assisté à une réunion entre des représentants d'Alderaan et le Chancelier, qui avait à ses côtés, la sombre Umbarienne, Sly Moore. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs jamais adressé le moindre mot aux Jedi, ni bien même un regard, les ignorant complètement comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Cela se déroulait dans le quartier du Chancelier qui disposait, en plus d'un lieu de vie, de plusieurs pièces de travail le temps de son séjour sur la planète.

Ecoutant à moitié, Anakin s'ennuyait, baillant avec insolence face à son maître, qui tentait de garder l'image du parfait Jedi. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis en retrait, derrière le Chancelier, qui bavardait avec enthousiasme autour d'une table ovale. Obi-Wan avait rapidement fait le tour de la pièce, pour vérifier que tout était correct mais la Force était resté silencieux et calme. Tout allait bien se passer pour aujourd'hui.

« Maître, ce sera encore long ? chuchota Anakin qui avait fini par s'asseoir par terre.

Obi-Wan aurait voulu lui reprocher sa position, mais il avait fini par abandonner après lui avoir fait trois fois la remarque. Il comprenait son Padawan. Ils étaient arrivés à peine ce matin et n'avaient même pas pu se reposer.

\- Je l'ignore, murmura Obi-Wan.

Son padawan grogna quelques mots incompréhensible avant de soupirer. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais apprécié la politique mais le Chancelier lui avait toujours dit qu'il ferait un bon politicien s'il y mettait un peu du sien. Cependant, rien que de voir ce groupe de politicien discutait entre eux pour des affaires locales, lui donnaient envie de fuir sur le champs. En y réfléchissant, il était certain que Maître Mundi n'avait jamais un partisan de la politique et avait donc profité de sa fonction de membre du conseil pour forcer Obi-Wan à suivre le Chancelier.

Pendant de longues heures interminables, les deux pauvres Jedi durent patientés, tout en restant attentifs à leurs environnements. Lorsque la réunion se termina, les représentants d'Alderaan s'éclipsèrent, abandonnant leurs invités. Obi-Wan et Anakin se détendirent, soulagés que cela se termine enfin.

Sheev se tourna alors vers eux, un sourire désolé sur son visage.

« Je suis navré que vous soyez obligé d'assister à cela, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est notre travail, Chancelier, s'inclina Obi-Wan.

\- Est-ce que vous avez encore d'autres réunions ? s'enquit Anakin légèrement inquiet.

\- Non, non, bien sur que non, rit Sheev, je pense qu'il est temps que je me repose et que je profite de notre cadre.

\- Mon Seigneur, intervint Sly Moore, n'oubliez pas que vous devez préparé un discours pour le mariage et que vous avez des entretiens avec les ministres.

\- Allons, allons, j'ai encore deux jours devant moi, nous avons encore le temps. Quant au discours, je suppose que je peux compter sur Obi-Wan pour m'aider. »

A son nom, le Jedi rougit fortement, car désormais, il était certain que Sly Moore était au courant de leur relation. Relation qu'elle désapprouvait guère. Mais est ce que Sheev le savait ? Ou préférait-il l'ignorer car seuls les compétences comptaient pour lui ?

Le Jedi n'avait pas l'Umbarienne sur le cœur depuis leur dernier échange et il craignait une deuxième confrontation avec cette dernière. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur d'elle, non, mais parce qu'il était certains qu'elle avait raison.

« Je vais donc me retirer, poursuivit-il, profitez un peu de votre soirée, Sly. »

L'umbarienne plissa les yeux, l'expression méfiante vers Obi-Wan que Sheev ne remarqua pas. Elle s'inclina vers lui, avant de quitter elle aussi la pièce.

Quand enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois, Anakin poussa un cri de soulagement, s'étirant les bras et les jambes, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un effort de trois heures, ce qui était en partie le cas.

« On va pouvoir dormir un peu ! s'écria-t-il content.

\- Anakin, ce n'est pas parce que personne ne nous regarde, qu'il faut relâcher notre attention, rappela Obi-Wan.

\- Maître, détendez vous un peu, maître Mundi s'occupe de la sécurité du palais, on est juste les gardes rapprochés, tout ira bien. Et puis, on est pas n'importe qui ! On est l'équipe Kenobi-Skywalker !

\- Non, jeune padawan, on doit rester concentré, qui sait ce qui peut arriver, il suffit qu'on…

\- Allons, très cher, intervint Palpatine amusé en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, le petit a raison, détends toi un peu, nous sommes sur Alderaan, une planète pacifique, qui m'a toujours soutenu, je ne suis pas sur que des terroristes courent les couloirs du palais à l'heure qui l'est.

\- Chancelier, le danger est partout, même dans un endroit où vous êtes appréciés.

\- Détends toi, Obi-Wan, répéta Sheev en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, imite ton apprenti et profite de l'instant présent. »

Le Jedi gémit. Face à deux individus qui s'opposaient à lui, il n'avait aucun poids, même la Force était sereine et ne lui envoyait pas de pressentiments négatifs. Il finit par relâcher un peu la pression, espérant et priant que cette mission se déroule sans imprévu.

.

.

Après le dîner, avec les Organa, Obi-Wan et Anakin, toujours assignés à la garde de Palpatine, devaient dormir dans les quartiers du Chancelier, par précaution. Le jeune Jedi, lui, était persuadé que Sheev avait demandé cela à Mundi, qui s'était fait une joie de lui en faire part.

« Le Chancelier a accepté que vous séjourniez dans ses appartements, choses qu'il ne fait pas avec ses gardes personnels, c'est une chance inouïe pour doubler sa sécurité, avait-dit Maître Mundi.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu dans nos plans, s'était étonné Obi-Wan incrédule.

\- Il a exprimé son désir de vous avoir à ses côtés, Obi-Wan, vous êtes pour lui une très bonne compagnie.

\- Maître Mundi, permettez moi de m'opposer à cela, je suis en mission pour le protéger et non pour le distraire ou le tenir compagnie . Et il n'y a pas lieu de créer une sécurité supplémentaire, il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais eu d'attentats depuis son élection, le risque est moindre et cette démarche est totalement inutile…

\- Je porte à croire que vous n'appréciez pas le Chancelier, avait noté le Céréen brièvement.

Cela avait dérouté le Jedi qui avait balbutié une réponse mêlée à une excuse, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait vu ainsi. Lui qui avait toujours peur que l'on découvre ses sentiments pour Palpatine.

Quand il retourna dans les appartements réservés au Chancelier, ce dernier apprenait à Anakin à jouer au Dejarik. L'adolescent n'avait jamais compris les règles du jeu et peinait à les assimiler. Obi-Wan était entré discrètement, sans se faire remarquer, guettant ses deux êtres qu'il aimait. Même si sa raison de Jedi lui disait que cette mission n'était pas une véritable mission comme il aurait espéré, son cœur sensible appréciait chaque instant qu'il passait auprès de ces deux personnes qu'il chérissait. Il donnerait sa vie pour Sheev et pour Anakin. C'était contre le Code, il en était bien conscient, mais comme le disait bien le Chancelier, la Force ne s'était pas opposée, au contraire.

« Ah Obi-Wan, mon cher, je ne t'ai pas vu entrer, le salua Sheev en constatant sa présence.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas osé vous déranger, est ce que Anakin a été un bon joueur. »

Le dit-garçon fit la moue, l'air boudeur, croisant ses bras, ce qui amusa Obi-Wan qui rit.

« Je ne comprends pas ce jeu, il faut trop réfléchir pour moi, maugréa le Padawan.

\- C'est pourtant un bon jeu de stratégie, dit Sheev, ton maître réussit à me battre presque à chaque fois.

\- Eh bien, ce jeu m'énerve, je préfère me battre que d'établir des stratégies !

\- Ça, je l'avais bien remarqué, soupira Obi-Wan en s'installant auprès d'eux.

Anakin porta son attention sur son maître, le regard interrogateur.

« Vous avez vu maître Mundi ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Nous devons rester dans les appartements du Chancelier, par sécurité, dit Obi-Wan en se mordant les lèvres, lançant un regard noir sur son amant qui l'ignora tout en buvant une tasse de thé.

\- Oh…nous dormons ici.

\- Oui, nous utiliserons la deuxième chambre.

\- Ok, je vais aller méditer et me coucher alors, se leva Anakin.

Obi-Wan arqua un sourcils, surpris de ce retirement rapide de la part de son padawan qui aimait veiller le plus tard possible. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

« Pourquoi tu nous quittes aussi tôt ? s'enquit-il, tu nous caches quelque chose ?

\- Hein ? Non, pas du tout, répondit-il en levant les mains d'un air innocent.

Mais le maître connaissait par cœur son apprenti et il savait qu'il y avait une raison spécifique à ce comportement inhabituel.

\- Anakin, tu oublies que je ne t'ai pas appris à mentir.

\- Je ne mens pas, sourit effrontément le garçon, je vous cache rien maître. Je me suis dit juste que vous méritez de passer du temps sans moi, avec le Chancelier…sans vous soucier de moi, puisque je serai dans une pièce non loin. »

Les joues d'Obi-Wan rosirent soudainement et il eut envie de se foudre dans le décor de la pièce, tellement il était embarrassé de l'attention de son Padawan. Il porta une main sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne et inspira profondément.

« Padawan, c'est une mission et non…des vacances…alors tu n'as pas besoin de…

\- Maître, même si c'est une mission, vous avez une occasion d'être avec le Chancelier, alors profitez-en.

\- Anakin, ce n'est pas…

\- Obi-Wan, cher ami, intervint Palpatine, tu devrais écouter un peu plus notre garçon.

\- Ma parole, vous vous êtes tous les deux ligués contre moi ! gémit le Jedi.

Anakin et Sheev échangèrent un regard complice qui corroborra les paroles d'Obi-Wan, puis le plus jeune s'inclina auprès d'eux avant de les laisser seul.

Le Chancelier put s'approcher un peu plus de son jeune amant, qui marmonna dans sa barbe à propos de cette mission. Il passa un bras derrière lui, pour l'étreindre, et embrassa ses lèvres.

« Blast, Sheev, tu as tout fait pour obtenir ce que tu voulais, se plaignit Obi-Wan l'écartant un peu pour lui parler face à face.

\- Une occasion pareille ne se présente pas deux fois, sourit-il.

\- Je suis en mission et, pour toi, ce sont comme des congés, ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Tu es inquiet, je sais, trésor, je peux le comprendre, mais nous ne pourrons jamais partir tous les deux dans un endroit idyllique…souffla Sheev en lui caressant la joue tendrement, je voudrais juste passer du temps avec toi, autre part que sur Coruscant. Nos fonctions respectives ne nous permettent pas de vivre comme les autres, ainsi ce sera notre malédiction à tous les deux. »

Le cœur d'Obi-Wan se serra devant les paroles fatalistes de Sheev. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai et il comprenait. Ils avaient choisi de vivre dans le secret tous les deux, ils ne pourront jamais dévoiler au grand jour leur relation, cela détruirait tout, leurs avenirs et celui de la Galaxie.

« Est-ce un mal de vouloir profiter de ta présence, Obi-Wan ? Est-ce mal de t'aimer ? Est-ce mal d'être si passionné par l'amour que j'ai pour toi ? continua le Chancelier déchiré en prenant son visage en coupe, je t'aime, mon amour, mon trésor, mon précieux, chaque jour qui m'éloigne de toi, j'ai envie de quitter ce siège de chancelier et t'enlever aux Jedi. Alors, voudrais-tu vraiment que je considère que cela reste une mission, que je sois obligé de rester loin de toi, alors que tu es là…à porter de main ? »

Le jeune Jedi était trop abasourdi par cette confession d'amour que les sentiments profonds et sincères du Chancelier ont dévoilé. Cela le touchait si bien qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais personne ne lui avait manifesté un amour aussi grand, c'était si émouvant, si satisfaisant de se sentir autant aimé.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la tunique de son amant et malgré les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, un baiser se déposa sur ses lèvres, dont des sanglots sourds s'échappèrent.

« Je suis désolé, pardon, pleura Obi-Wan à fleur de peau, je pensais…je suis un Jedi, Sheev…et je t'aime…mais je suis un Jedi…je suis perdu…je ne sais plus comment être...Quand j'ai voulu rompre, ça était si dure, je…j'ai été… »

Le Chancelier l'enlaça dans ses bras, le recouvrant de ses bras, lui permettant de pleurer doucement, versant ses larmes, mouillant sa robe.

« Je sais, trésor, je sais que c'est dur…mais je serai toujours là pour te soutenir.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner les Jedi, pourtant j'en ai tellement envie pour être à tes cotés, Sheev…mais je ne peux pas, des personnes comptent sur moi, sur nous…Anakin a besoin de moi, j'ai promis à Qui-Gon…

\- Je sais, trésor, je sais….c'est pour ça que j'ai eu une idée. »

Obi-Wan tressaillit, se redressant, pour regarder les yeux bleus de son amant. Ce n'était jamais bon quand le Chancelier avait une idée pour eux. Sheev lui adressa un doux sourire tout en lui effaçant ses larmes de ses joues.

« Cela va te paraître complètement fou, mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour consolider notre amour et le rendre réel à nos yeux, dit-il doucement, j'aurai aimé t'en parler dans un endroit plus romantique, mais je crains être trop impatient pour cela.

\- Sheev, explique toi.

\- Obi-Wan, mon trésor, mon étoile, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan : *ERROR 404*  
> Sheev : Zut, il a buggué. Anakin, tu peux le réparer.   
> Anakin : Il faut l'embrasser !


End file.
